Rien de plus qu’une amie
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: [POV Ino] Elle l’aime. Cela fait très longtemps déjà. Mais elle n’ose pas le lui avouer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle a peur, en essuyant un refus, que leur relation change. Seulement, elle aimerait tellement savoir... Et c’est alors que le téléphone sonne !


**Titre :** Rien de plus qu'une amie . . .

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto qui a intérêt à continuer son magnifique travail s'il ne veut pas que je débarque au Japon comme une furie !

**Résumé :** (POV Ino) Elle l'aime. Cela fait très longtemps déjà. Mais elle n'ose pas le lui avouer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a peur, en essuyant un refus, que leur relation change. Seulement, elle aimerait tellement savoir . . . Et c'est alors que le téléphone sonne !

**Couple :** Un petit Ino/Shikamaru à sens unique. (Shikamaru/Temari en force ! n.n)

**Note :** One-shot inspiré d'une expérience personnelle qui m'a donnée l'idée d'écrire ce qui suit.

**Note 2 :** Attendez-vous à de la guimauve . . . Enfin je crois . . .

En tout cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Rien de plus qu'une amie . . .**

Ino aimait Shikamaru, c'était un fait. Tout du moins, ça l'était maintenant pour elle. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant d'enfin oser l'admettre, mais, maintenant, elle avait appris à vivre avec ce secret que nul ne connaissait. A part Sakura, sa meilleure amie.

Elles seules savaient que l'amitié que la blonde éprouvait pour son coéquipier s'était peu à peu transformé en amour alors qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et à le comprendre. Même si le tout était caché sous son caractère bien trempé, si bien que personne ne l'avait jamais deviné. Lui le premier.

La jeune fille avait compris que sous son apparente fainéantise et ses airs je-m'en-foutiste se cachait un être exceptionnel. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'il ne se dévoilait qu'à ceux qui en valaient la peine à ses yeux. Et elle pouvait se vanter d'en faire partie. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était quand même beau garçon.

La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses lui avait déjà dit de foncer, d'oser aller lui parler. Parce que Shikamaru était un jeune homme compréhensif, bien que fainéant, mais gentil et qui n'était pas du genre à faire souffrir les femmes. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

C'était vrai, Ino aurait aimé lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, lui dire qu'elle voulait être près de lui, se blottir dans ses bras, qu'elle voulait partager ses peines et ses joies . . . Mais elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction du jeune homme.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu accepter ses sentiments et y répondre par la positive. Dans le meilleur des cas. Et Ino était plutôt quelqu'un de positif. Mais pas là, pas maintenant, pas dans cette situation.

Parce que Shikamaru était quand même son camarade de missions. Et c'était cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Parce que si jamais le jeune homme venait à avoir vent de ses sentiments, et si jamais il les refusait, Ino ne voulait pas qu'il la fuie par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami.

Parce que si, d'un côté, elle pouvait gagner un amant, de l'autre elle pouvait perdre un être cher à son cœur. Et à cette idée, elle était terrifiée, incapable de voir un aspect positif pour faire sa déclaration. Pas qu'elle n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. C'était plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais osé. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage nécessaire pour s'y résoudre, malgré ses bonnes résolutions. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de penser de cette façon. Alors elle désespérait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se confie aussi à Hinata, deux semaines environ auparavant. La jeune fille aux yeux de nacre et au teint de porcelaine lui avait été d'un précieux soutient, l'encourageant à persévérer. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras. Hinata en savait quelque chose, elle qui n'arrivait pas non plus à avouer ses sentiments à Naruto. Sans oublier Sakura que Sasuke rejetait toujours, mais qui s'accrochait tout de même, persévérante, sûre et fière de ses sentiments. Et Ino avait pris exemple sur elles.

Mais, malgré la peur que ce qu'elle ressentait soit découvert, elle savourait chaque instant passé avec Shikamaru, chaque mot échangé, chaque regard qui se croisait, chaque sourire qui éclairait son visage. Elle était heureuse.

Jusqu'à ce que, le week-end dernier, Sakura vienne la voir, embarrassée. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait essayé de cuisiner Shikamaru pour connaître son genre de fille, voire connaître celle qu'il aimerait éventuellement en secret. Pour aider son amie. Et elle avait réussi. Mais pas sans un petit sacrifice avait-elle ajouté avec un petit sourire contrit.

Oui, le jeune homme était bel et bien attiré par une fille, mais pas par elle. Par Temari . . .

Bien sûr, Ino avait eu mal lors de cette révélation. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, même si elle le savait déjà ? Les regards et les mots ne trompaient pas. Elle connaissait depuis quelques temps déjà les sentiments de son coéquipier pour la kunoïchi de Suna qui, elle, ne lui témoignait rien de plus que de l'amitié. Et, même si elle en était jalouse, elle les acceptait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Mais la gêne de Sakura n'avait pas diminuée, et Ino avait compris que ce n'était pas tout. Elle se souvient alors du 'petit sacrifice' évoqué par son amie peu avant. Se préparant au pire, elle l'avait priée de continuer son récit.

La kunoïchi avait alors appris que la jeune fille, pour arriver à lui faire dire quelque chose, l'avait, malgré elle, mené sur la piste et . . . qu'il avait deviné ! Il avait été flatté, avait-il dit. Mais Sakura doutait fortement que les sentiments soient partagés. A son grand regret, avait-elle ajouté avec un petit sourire à la fois triste, mais condescendant.

Sur le coup, Ino n'avait pas su comment réagir alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme si des milliers de typhons soufflaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle n'en avait même pas voulu à Sakura. Enfin le plus exact serait de dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui en vouloir . . .

Il savait ! Shikamaru savait ! Et depuis plusieurs jours ! Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas évitée, et ils avaient même discuté ensemble de choses et d'autres durant un long moment tout en regardant les nuages, deux jours auparavant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne la fuyait pas . . . La jeune fille en ressentit une immense bouffée de soulagement ainsi que de reconnaissance. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était un type bien.

Et là, maintenant, Ino était allongée sur son lit, tentant de lire et de comprendre les mots qui emplissaient les pages de son livre. Mais rien n'avait de sens et chaque lettre se mouvait devant ses yeux, semblant la narguer. Ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder vers une certaine personne, rendant toute tentative de concentration infructueuse.

Alors qu'elle songeait avec rage à organiser une rencontre arrangée entre son livre et le mur de sa chambre, elle sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa l'innocent ouvrage qui échappa ainsi à sa triste destinée, et regarda l'heure. 00h15. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure plus que tardive ? Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçu le nom de Shikamaru.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle les ferma, se demandant si elle n'était pas en proie à un mirage ou à une quelconque illusion d'optique dictée par un trop plein de stress. Mais, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, force fut pour elle de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Le nom de Shikamaru n'avait pas disparu, et son téléphone continuait de sonner.

Mais pourquoi le jeune homme l'appelait-il à cette heure ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il tout court d'ailleurs alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais ? Etait-ce en rapport avec . . .

Deux sonneries retentirent encore avant qu'elle n'aie le courage de tendre une main tremblante vers le combiné.

« Oui ? »

Au moins sa voix n'avait-elle pas tremblé. Elle devait respirer calmement et ne pas montrer combien elle était angoissée par ce coup de fil. Non, faire comme si c'était Chôji qui l'appelait.

_« Ino ?_

- Oui.

_- Voilà. Je t'appelle parce que . . . j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais sortir avec moi . . . »_

Bingo . . . Et les deux pieds dans le plat dès le départ. Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tourner autour du pot, apparemment . . .

Un instant de silence total s'établit, pendant lequel son cœur s'emballa de telle façon qu'elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre à travers le combiné. La kunoïchi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues comme si Shikamaru avait été en face d'elle en train de la regarder dans les yeux. C'était évident que, connaissant ses sentiments, son appel ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul but. Un seul but, mais plusieurs issues possibles.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de sortir avec lui ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça, parce que . . . parce que . . .

« Oui . . . »

Argh ! Plus craignos c'était impossible ! Pourquoi était-ce le seul mot qui avait réussi à franchir ses lèvres ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire . . . Mais là, avec son minable petit 'oui' tremblotant, elle avait franchement l'air d'une grosse gourde ! Ino espéra vivement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

_« Alors, voilà . . . » _

La jeune fille entendit un faible raclement de gorge suivit d'un léger silence, comme si Shikamaru cherchait ses mots avec soin. Si jamais il la traitait de 'femme galère' ou poussait un de ses 'Mendokusee' dont il avait le secret, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui collerait son poing dans la figure. Amour ou pas.

_« Je vais tenter de m'expliquer, même si ce n'est pas facile. Je ne te vois que comme une amie. Une très bonne amie. C'est peut-être horrible ce que je vais dire, mais . . . Tu as beaucoup de qualités humaines, mais tu ne m'as pas séduit. Je suis désolé . . ._

- Je comprends . . . »

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Que pouvait-elle _dire_ d'autre ? Le plus surprenant, c'était qu'elle n'eut pas à se forcer à sourire, ni à laisser sa voix paraître neutre. Elle s'exprimait aussi facilement que si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que, malgré tout son espoir, elle savait déjà qu'elle serait la réponse de Shikamaru. Parce qu'elle savait que son amour était à sens unique et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il la considérait comme son amie, une très bonne amie. C'était déjà mieux que rien, non ?

_« Ça va ?_

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

_- Bien. J'ai une importante mission demain, alors je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu._

- Oh, alors bon courage pour demain.

_- Merci. »_

Une nouvelle fois, un instant de silence fut tout ce qui se fit entendre. Comment entendre le silence, demanderez vous. Pour en connaître la réponse, il vous faudra avant tout vivre une situation comme celle-ci où chaque seconde qui passe paraît une éternité, où les moindres pensées s'embrouillent pour ne plus former qu'un magma impossible à identifier et dont le moindre mot est impossible à retirer.

_« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vas à la fête pour l'anniversaire de Temari, samedi ? »_

C'était incroyable ! Il venait de la jeter et il osait lui parler de Temari immédiatement après ? Bon, d'un côté il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle savait, mais quand même . . . Evoquer celle qui l'aimait mais dont il ne voulait pas puis celle qu'il aimait mais qui ne l'aimait pas et qui le traitait de faiblard pleurnichard . . .

Se rendait-il compte à quel point cette simple phrase la faisait souffrir ? Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas là son intention première et qu'il cherchait probablement à changer de sujet pour ne pas faire durer un éventuel malaise quant à la décision qu'il avait prise la concernant. Les concernant.

Et puis quel sens pouvait bien avoir sa question ? Voulait-il le savoir parce qu'il aimerait discuter un peu plus en profondeur avec elle de ce qu'il venait de dire ou bien parce que, au contraire, il voulait mettre en place un plan pour éviter de l'y croiser ?

Cependant, Ino ne laissa rien paraître de ses troubles ni des sentiments chaotiques qui emplissaient son cœur et son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement. Sakura m'en a vaguement parlé il y a deux ou trois jours, mais je ne sais pas exactement où ça se passera ni à quelle heure, alors . . .

_- Il en va de même pour moi. Mais si tu veux dès que j'en sais un peu plus, je te ferai passer l'info._

- Merci, c'est gentil.

_- De rien. Allez, bonne nuit._

- Oui, à toi aussi. »

Ino raccrocha, silencieuse. Un instant, elle resta immobile à contempler le téléphone dans sa main. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire . . . A ce qu'elle venait de faire . . . A cette douloureuse vérité qu'elle venait d'entendre . . .

Non. Il avait dit non. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimait. Elle n'était qu'une amie avec 'beaucoup de qualités humaines', mais une amie qui avait été incapable de le séduire . . .

Et les larmes jaillirent soudainement, inondant ses joues de leur amertume salée. La jeune fille lâcha le téléphone qui tomba avec un bruit étouffé sur le tapis au pied de son lit et se jeta la tête la première dans l'oreiller où elle tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme s'il lui avait tout simplement annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas participer à la mission du lendemain ? Pourtant, elle avait eu envie de pleurer de douleur, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle voulait partager sa vie avec lui, qu'elle voulait le sentir contre elle, le serrer dans ses bras . . .

Elle avait eu envie de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réels et qu'ils mettraient du temps avant de disparaître un jour. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement. Mais elle avait aussi voulu lui dire que si jamais il changeait d'avis, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il oublie Temari et qu'il apprenne à ne plus penser qu'à elle.

Mais Ino savait que les sentiments des gens n'étaient pas si malléables et que, si Shikamaru ne l'aimait pas aujourd'hui les chances pour qu'il l'aime demain étaient infimes. Plus qu'infimes. Pourtant, elle voulait se raccrocher à cet espoir. Parce que c'était moins douloureux que de se dire qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Peut-être pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Parce que si c'était difficile pour elle, ça l'était aussi pour lui. Oui, elle le savait, mais elle avait mal, si mal . . .

Parce qu'avec ça, elle avait certes perdu un amant, mais elle avait peut-être aussi perdu un ami, un ami très cher. Non, elle ne devait pas penser ça. Elle le connaissait bien, après tout. Son comportement ne changerait pas, il resterait égal à lui-même. Parce qu'il était justement lui-même. L'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qu'elle devrait apprendre à ne plus aimer. Parce qu'elle ne serait jamais pour lui rien de plus qu'une amie . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

Parfois on peut se demander si l'ignorance ne vaut pas mieux que la vérité. Rêver uniquement sur des chimères n'est pas la solution, mais c'est moins douloureux que la vérité, quelque soit la façon dont elle est tournée . . . Enfin tout dépend de la vérité en elle-même. Mais, même si l'on souffre, il faut accepter la vérité telle qu'elle se présente. Parce qu'une fois qu'on sait à quoi s'attendre, il est plus facile de consolider ses faiblesses. Enfin tout du moins d'essayer de le faire. 

Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que chaque échec est précieux et qu'il faut en tirer enseignement. Apprendre de ses erreurs pour ne plus les commettre nous aide à progresser et à avancer.

Bon sur ce, après ce petit coup de cafard, je vous dis à la prochaine fic, qui sera soit un one-shot sur _Naruto_, soit sur _Fairy Cube_ et pas forcément dans des tons plus joyeux . . .

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, review ?


End file.
